Animaniacs: Casablanca Opening/Fair Game/The Slapper/Puppet Rulers Credits (1993)
"Fair Game" Written by Peter Hastings Directed by Bob Kline "Puppet Rulers" Story by Peter Hastings Written by Tom Minton Directed by Barry Caldwell Dave Marshall Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Rich Arons Sherri Stoner Theme by Richard Stone Music by Richard Stone Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Musician Bryan Pezzone Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Pinky Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Harry Shearer as Ned Flat Frank Welker as Ralph Sherri Stoner as Slappy Mike Villani as Announcer Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Paul Rugg as Uncle Albert Lisa Bradley as Niece Chasen Greig as Nephew Luke Ruegger as Kid #1 Supervising Story Editors Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Minton Series Writers Peter Hastings Nicholas Hollander John P. McCann Tom Minton Deanna Oliver Randy Rogel Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Sherri Stoner Series Directors Rich Arons Barry Caldwell Michael Gerard Alfred Gimeno Bob Kline Jenny Lerew Jon McClenahan Rusty Mills Audu Paden Greg Reyna Lenord Robinson Orchestration Julie Bernstein Title Cards Rusty Mills Main Title Music: Richard Stone Lyrics: Tom Ruegger Direction: Rich Arons Animation: Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Titles Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Bob Kline Mike Milo Charles Visser Sheet Timing Max Becraft Richard Collado Norm McCabe Donna Mouliot Tom Ray Model Design Frederick Gardner Julienne Gimeno Eric Mahady Rogerio Nogueira Cynthia Petrovic Kexx Singleton Slugging Bob Kline Bill Knoll Rusty Mills Layout Supervisor Paul Fisher Character Layout Mark Christiansen David Fulp Robert Sledge B.G. Layout David West B.G. Key Design Alex McCrae Lou Police Marty Strudler Thomas Warkentin B.G. Paint Hye Coh Ann Guenther Michael Lowery Brian Sebern Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Color Key Richard Daskas Robin Kane Bunny Munns Chris Naylor Linda Redondo B.G. Color Key Carolyn Guske Mark Up Jean DuBois Lisa Leonardo Valerie Walker Painter Eric Nordberg Retake Coordinator Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Jan Browning Brenda Brummet Jennifer Damiani Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Production Coordinator Ken Fredrich Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ann Durand Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Production Administrator Alyson Brown Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Film Editors Al Breitenbach Kelly Ann Foley Theresa Gilroy-Nielsen Sound Reading Bradley Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Re-Recording Mixers Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Russell Brower Pat Rodman, 2nd REngineer Sound Effects Russell Brower Robert Hargreaves Matt Thorne ADR Recording Mark Keatts Music Editor Tom Lavin for Triad Music Dialogue Editors Mark Keatts Aaron L. King Mick Brooling Andrew L. King Bob Lacivita Jeff M. Sliney Voice Recording Studio Soundcastle/Postmodern Harry Andronis, Engineer Gregory Cathcart, 2nd Engineer Laboratory Services CFI Sound Services Provided by Monterey Post Productions Post Production Facilities The Post Group Soundcastle/Postmodern Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Scott Williams Amblin Story Consultant Douglas Wood Assistant to Producer Kathryn Page Richard Freeman Deffensive Tackle Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Mix Coordinator Richard Freeman Voice Over Asst. Erin Keller Production Assistants Barry Blalock Mark J. Howard Geno DuBois John Morris Dustin Foster Bobbie Page Paul Trandahl Animation Services Tokyo Movie Shinsha Co., Ltd. Director: Keiko Oyamada Akom Production Co. President: Nelson Shin Supervisor: Dev Ramsaran Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Layout Supervisor: Peter Ferk Production Supervision Ken Duer Barbara Simon Dierks Liza Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg ©1993 Warner Bros. A Time Warner Entertainment Company Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Distribution Warner Bros. Pictures A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:End Credits Category:Fox Network Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Television Distribution